


Clipped Wings

by PrinceDexter



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Batfamily is a major drug industry, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Major Violence, Undercover Officer Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDexter/pseuds/PrinceDexter





	

It was cold in Crime Alley as it always was during the cold Gotham City winters. Cop cars zoomed past dark alleyways holding hobos drinking away their sorrows surrounding a flaming garbage can huddled together for warmth. Crime Alley was the worst and poorest section of Gotham City. Only school was run down and barely any children attended. Leslie Thompkins was basically the savior of Crime Alley. Tended to the weak and hurt for free. Most didn't live until their early twenties if they went down the path of drug taking and gang affiliations of course. Jason Todd's mother was one of those who would lose their life during a young age. She was only twenty when Todd was born to Sheila Haywood and Willis Todd. Jason was given to Willis and Catherine and the birth mother left Gotham City, finding her way to the Magdala Valley in Ethiopia. 

From an early age Willis would beat Jason into discipline and would abuse his wife before leaving to work for some lowlife gang so he could get money and waste it on booze and cocaine. When he returned home he would rape his wife and beat his son until he could see the blood pour from Jason's mouth. 

Drugs were a way to escape her horrible life. Catherine Todd was born to a rich family and decided to run off with Willis, a bad boy who took drugs with Catherine, and would secretly have sex without her parents noticing. Soon she ran off and got married but wound up in nothing but sadness. She relied on heroin and crystal methods to finally be in happiness. During her highs, her son would take of her. She would wake up covered in a blanket and a nine year old sat beside her asleep or she would be on the dirty couch covered in layers of clothes with bread and cheese on a plate beside her and her son nowhere to be found. 

Stealing tires off cars and pickpocketing was the only way to keep food for himself and his mother. He would take the tires and get twenty dollars for each rubber he returned. When he would return home his father would hit him and take his money, his mother would be wasted or high, or his money would be gone completely. Jason never got angry with his mother it was his father's fault that she was lime that, sometimes she blamed Jason for her problems but he knew it was the drugs in her system. On one night Jason was caught stealing drugs from Leslie Thompkins's clinic by some rookie cop named James Gordon. Who Jason didn't know would be his future role model and boss.

Years past through Crime Alley, it grew darker more dangerous. Sixteen year old Jason Todd found himself inside the same police station with handcuffs on his wrists sitting on a bench facing charges of assault and battery against a drug dealing pimp who gave crack cocaine to children, GCPD had no evidence to back up the drug dealings. He sat across Commissioner James Gordon. 

"Commissioner. Glad to see you... Again. I wish we could meet on better terms."

"Jason, what did I say about stealing?"

Todd groaned loudly, making every single officer look at him. 

"No stealing if you want to join the GCPD."

Gordon nodded his head in approval and uncuffed Jason and let him go free back to whatever Hellhole Jason lived in for his teenage years. He even got a ride from Gordon to his shitty apartment, Jason also got an offer to crash at Gordon's for awhile. He declined respectfully. 

His mother was once again laid upon the couch with a half line of cocaine snorted. Blood slowly trickled down her nose, then to her lip, and finally taking a sharp turn down her cheek. Jason became wary, he touched her arm and felt her cold skin against his warmth. 

"Ma?"

He slightly shook her but no movement whatsoever. He shook her harder but again, nothing. Salty tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, he began to erratically shake her, hoping she would wake up from her eternity long slumber. But nothing. He wrapped his arms around her lifeless body and sobbed into the crook of her neck. Finally he screamed, not caring for the other freezing and starving occupants of the apartment. Even Jim Gordon, who was currently walking down the flight of stairs was startled by the scream. 

Todd didn't even hear the door open from his sobbing. He could feel a gruff hand placed on his shoulder 

"Jason. She's gone. Let's go."

"Just leave me alone Jim."

"Well I ain't leaving you alone here Jason. Let's go. You can have a sleep over with Barbara or something."

And with that, Jason Todd became an Orphan of Gotham City, one of the thousands.


End file.
